Inspector Gospel Series
Inspector Gospel series (検査官ゴスペルシリーズ, Kensakan Gosuperu Shirīzu), is an ongoing Japanese detective fiction media franchise created by LittleLulu on February 8, 1999. The story follows the legendary detective who investigating a mysterious organization committed by the mysterious leader, and solves a multitude of cases while following his ancestor's sin and meeting the police team and other characters. The anime series received by Madhouse. The anime resulted in manga, animated feature films, original video animations, video games, audio disc releases, and American live action films. A crossover television specials feathered a rivalry characters such are Gospel vs. Detective Conan, Gospel x Phoenix Wright and Gospel meets The Kindaichi Case Files. Seasons Inspector Gospel Inspector Gospel (検査官ゴスペル Kensakan Gosuperu) is a first series created by LittleLulu. The series centers around Gospel Bristow the 2nd, a descendant of the legendary investigator Gospel Bristow Sir., who was born in Grandew (a fictional city based on Los Angeles) to become the successor to his father, Gospel the 1st. After witnessing his sister Clara run over and killed by a mysterious member of GRIFFIN organization since he was a child, Gospel decided to avenge her to solves the multiple cases such a murder, heist, kidnapping or assaulting with a help of Grandew Police Department team and other friends to stop an evil's schemes. Inspector Gospel -R- Inspector Gospel -R-''' (検査官ゴスペル -R- ''Kensakan Gosuperu -R-'') is a second series and sequel to the first series. Inspector Gospel -R- following after 30 years of the first series, included Gospel Bristow the 3rd, son of the second Gospel, and a new threats on Grandew. Gospel the 3rd become the investigator after his cousin killed by the mysterious member of C.A.O.S. (Criminal Assassination Organization Society) and he must following his father's footsteps to find out who killed him. Joining the new members of G.P.D. and discovering a many more murder mysteries. New Inspector Gospel '''New Inspector Gospel (新検査官ゴスペル Shin Kensakan Gosuperu) is a third series of the Gospel series. New Inspector Gospel following another 30 years in the future were Gospel the 4th find out about beginning to born detective thanks to the Bristow's ancestry. A new threats by a new organization: Dark Rose terrorized Grandew and New Vice at once. Gospel must solves a new cases and protect a female assassin named Glenda Ashworth from an evil criminal to find out who is a mysterious leader. Inspector Gospel The Great Inspector Gospel The Great (検査官ゴスペルザグレート Kensakan Gosuperu Za Gurēto) is a fourth series of the Gospel series. Setting after the third series, Gospel the 4th gives his youngest son Gus a book contain a knowledge of the symbol known as "G". It's said that only one hope to see the world is fighting against criminal and traveling around every country to collect more about homeland. Years later, after the 4th inspector dies, his children now adult, and Gus is takes his father's position to traveling around the world under his codename (Gospel the Great), the name he given because he want to defense the world from every criminal organizations. Gus, now 26 years old, he joined by Senior Officer Henry Carroll and the hightschool detective Satomi Edogawa and begin to works for an international police forces bureau, Saratogia, and start their journey around world from Europe to South America and then back to North America to protect the Earth no matter what. Media adaptions Manga *''List of Inspector Gospel volumes'' *''List of Inspector Gospel -R- volumes'' *''List of New Inspector Gospel volumes'' *''List of Inspector Gospel The Great volumes'' Films *''List of Inspector Gospel films'' *''List of Inspector Gospel -R- films'' *''List of New Inspector Gospel films'' *''List of Inspector Gospel The Great films'' Original video animations *''List of Inspector Gospel OVAs'' *''List of Inspector Gospel -R- OVAs'' *''List of New Inspector Gospel OVAs'' *''List of Inspector Gospel The Great OVAs'' Original net animations *''List of Inspector Gospel ONAs'' *''List of Inspector Gospel The Great ONAs'' Television specials *''List of Inspector Gospel TV specials'' *''List of Inspector Gospel -R- TV specials'' *''List of New Inspector Gospel TV specials'' *''List of Inspector Gospel The Great TV specials'' Crossover television specials *Gospel vs. Detective Conan *Gospel x Phoenix Wright *Gospel x Conan: The Revenge of The Black Rose!! *Gospel Meets The Kindaichi Case Files *Gospel & Conan Meets The Family Guy: Boo for You! A Terrifying Shrieks in Quahog!!! Video games *''List of Inspector Gospel video games'' *''List of Inspector Gospel -R- video games'' *List of New Inspector Gospel video games *''List of Inspector Gospel The Great video games'' Audio CDs *''List of Inspector Gospel discography'' *''List of Inspector Gospel -R- discography'' *''List of New Inspector Gospel discography'' *''List of Inspector Gospel The Great discography'' American live-action films adaptions *''List of Inspector Gospel live-action films '' *''List of Inspector Gospel -R- live-action films'' *''List of New Inspector Gospel live-action films'' *''List of GospelVerse films'' Otome games series Note: The list of Inspector Gospel Otome games that not related to the original fanseries. Those games were developed and published by LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. (OtomeRomantica Team) and Idea Factory (Otomate). * New Inspector Gospel Girl's Side: Criminal Investigation Files Amor♥Enigma (2015) * New Inspector Gospel Girl's Heart: Criminal Research Operations ~ For You, Otomate ~ (2016) * New Inspector Gospel Girl's Symphony: International Force Agency ~ Only You, Otomate ~ (2017) * New Inspector Gospel Girl's Beauty: Bureau of the Past Detectives~ Love You, Otomate ~ (2018) Category:LittleLulu Studio Category:LittleLulu series Category:Inspector Gospel Category:BrainPower Category:Crime Category:Drama Category:Mystery Category:Suspense Category:Thriller